Prior to the present invention, there have been various problems with heretofore-available labels of the type adhered by the consumer to a substrate surface to be labeled. The Prior Art FIGS. A and B typically illustrate these problems. In the Prior Art FIG. A, there is disclosed an in-part view in rear perspective view of one end of a self-adhesive label holder of conventional design, together with the specially-added end-notch cut-out often ordered by consumers in order to facilitate the insertion and removal intermittently of a data insert card for the identifying or indexing of the contents being labeled. It will be observed that the tubular holder a has insert b therein, and that the rearward holder face c has a contact adhesive layer d masked by masking sheet e, and that the cut-out f through the tubular holder (both sides/faces) and the adhesive coating and masking sheet, provides a handle portion g of the insert card b, and that the masking sheet e and covered adhesive layer d cover solely and merely a central portion of the rearward holder face c. Because of the additional labor involved, it is much more costly to the purchaser who directs that a cut-out f be provided prior to delivery, in the manner shown as cut-out f. Also, because such self-adhesive label holders are and must be a low cost and low priced item, it is essential that the manufacturing cost and cost of components thereof be held to an absolute minimum, since otherwise it would be impossible to manufacture and sell at a competitive price. For that reason, only on special order are the cut-outs as cut-out f provided normally, and the width of the adhesive coating (which may conventionally be pure adhesive composition or alternately a tape having contact adhesive on each of opposite faces, adhered to the rearward face of the label holder) is held to a minimum for reasonable performance. That level of performance has, however proved to be often less than adequate, as shown in Prior Art FIG. B, in which in a cross-sectional view there is disclosed the state of an adhered prior art holders such as shown in Prior Art FIG. A; it will be observed that the rearward face is adhered to substrate surface j by the adhesive coating d, which because of the notoreous curling or otherwise knocking and handling abuse, causes the holder a to have curled rearward face i and curled rearward face i', which also results in spaces h and h' between the edges of the adhesive coating d and the substrate surface j. Thus, while this FIG. B is merely symbolic and diagrammatic of the problems, it may be observed that the reading through the forward face a' would be difficult, and the pulled-loose adhesive coating results in a merely loosely-attached label holder a, subject to falling-off and/or to being knocked-off during conventional use of the file or folder or the like which provides the substrate surface j.